A Blocky World: Discord
by Galarigirl129
Summary: The sequel to A Blocky World, please read that before this. Steve is no longer the underdog, rather, he is a known hero of the living and the dead. Steve and the gang now live in an unfinished castle, and they are happy. One day Steve goes mining, and something unusual happens.


**"I really liked that book it was very touching. I'm crying right now. I'm really crying that broke my heart it was o [sic] touching. And a story's hat [sic] touching deserves lots . And I mean lots. Good job. cry cry cry." Those words belong to Superpig19. I don't even care about the little mis types. You sir made me cry with that. Slow claps and kudos for you sir. Might as well take the cakes! Forget it! Take it all Superpig19! Well, except the pork chops...that is cannibilism... and cannibalism is bad. Well, everyone can thank Superpig19 for inspiring me to get started on this fanfic.**

Chapter 1: Dark Mines

It's been a year now since I saved Minecraftia from the evil known as Herobrine. Nowadays, Herobrine is sitting in the throne as Notch's left hand man. In that long year, I've built a castle with the help of my wonderful and beautiful wife, Evie. We couldn't leave Creeper and Niar in the dust, so they live with us. I couldn't have killed Herobrine if they never died. The world would be in ruins and nothing would have gotten done. Herobrine would have destroyed the world. After I returned to Minecraftia, Notch and Herobrine revived themselves along with Evie, Creeper, and Niar. But with the revival of two immortals and three mortals, their powers were weakened for a very long time, and they are still weak from those events. My castle was still unfinished and the four of us added to it daily. I was in the mines by myself, I wouldn't let the girls mine and Creeper was not the best at mining, and you could probably guess, he ended up blowing up more of the materials than he mined, and his leg was always sore, so he tended to be the architect. He even tried to add a whole wing dedicated to himself, and claimed he had plans for three more wings for us. However, we decided against it.

Now that the history lesson is over, this particular day, I was walking down corridors I already mined. It was a stressful day, as a creeper had blown a part of the building up, and nearly killed Niar. A fight erupted and I was to blame, for "not putting up a fence." I held my iron pick in hand, I decided to leave my diamond one back in the castle, knowing I wouldn't be doing any important mining, I just need to blow off steam. I found mining to be the most calming part of Minecraftia. Sure, I missed some parts of my natural world, but at least here I was a hero. For Notch's sake, a book was written about me and has been in many different towns. Steve, a Hero From Another World was the name of the book. It told the tale of my adventure.

Suddenly, I saw a quick flash of purple light. I pulled my sword out to be safe. With my diamond sword in hand and my iron pick in the other, I continued walking. As I walked, my anger boiled. I was getting more and more angry by the second. I saw the purple again, and I stabbed my pick into the wall. I continued searching, when an enderman appeared in front of me. I was ready to stab him, when he started to talk to me.

"Hush now. I can see that you are angered. I can help you." It said. I glared at him.

"How?" I asked, not worrying about any reprocussions.

"Easy...just let me do all the work." The enderman instructed. Without thinking I nodded. The enderman smiled and stepped to me. Before I realized I knew I made a mad desicion, I found myself in a small cave with the only light being a small pool of lava. For reasons I could not explain, I put my sword back into my pocket and looked to the enderman. He held a wicked grin and griped my throat. I grabbed at his hands and tried to excepe his grasp, but no matter what I tried, my efforts failed. I tried to get a breath, but he had me in a deadly grip, and I knew I couldn't get out. He lifted me up into the air. I kicked my feet in another attempt to get out, but with no luck. Finally, he dropped me, but it was too late. My limp body fell to the ground. My spirit split from my body, I could see my body and the enderman. Normally, one would have been sad, but I was happy. I smiled at the lifeless version of me. The enderman picked up my body and set it on a stone table. Curiously, I watched. Soon, the enderman started to use his magical abilities to summon what I recognized as black magic. He channeled it through my lifeless body. The enderman turned to my spirit. He used his magic to chain me up. They were bonds that held me from moving. I tried to shake the chains off, but it didn't work. The enderman used a large amount of magic to connect my body to my spirit again via dark magic. As soon as I was reconnected, the enderman put more black magic into me. When the pain ended. I sat up.

"How do you feel?" The enderman asked.

"Better than a million gold blocks." I answered. The enderman moved some blocks to reveal a well lit cave with a completely still pond. I looked into the pond to see that my eyes were blank and my neck was badly bruised. The enderman looked at me once more.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. Let me change you." The enderman offered. I turned to him.

"Go right ahead." I teased. The enderman put more dark magic into me. I looked back into the pond and saw that my eyes were purple.

"I will take you back to the cave you were at. You eventually will gain the ability to teleport, control mobs, launch lightning from your eyes, and use basic dark magic." The enderman explained.

"Aww come on, can't you let me do them sooner?" I asked.

"No, Steve. It is all in the plans." The enderman explained. I was visibly irritated.

"Fine, just take me back." I ordered. The enderman touched my shoulder and took me back to the cave. Anger once again boiled inside me. "Stevie." I mumbled and drew my sword. I looked at it for a moment. A quick spark of lightning sparked from my eyes and I began running back the the castle, ready to kill the girl that made me leave my natural world when I got back home. I wish I didn't bother saving Minecraftia. It was much better when Herobrine was still the good guy. Death and destruction. Why did I end that?


End file.
